Honesty is NEVER the best policy
by xmiracle-milex
Summary: George falls in love with Fleurs cousin, but she falls in love with Fred. Hilarity ensues as the twins switch identities when around Louisa. My first FanFic. Read and review please!
1. Louisa

**Authors Note: **If any of my friends are reading this and you recognise Louisa, please tell me. If you don't tell me anyway so I can make it more obvious. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **All the characters and places in this story are J.K.Rowling's not mine (awww). Only Louisa is my own invention.

Chapter 1 - Louisa

"Oh. My. GOD!" exclaimed both George and Ron Weasley at exactly the same time. There was an audible gasp from the pair, and the heads of the entire church, swivelled round to stare at them.

Flushing bright red, Ron shuddered and turned to whisper in the ear of his best friend, Harry Potter.

"Have you ever seen _anyone_ so… urgh…!"

Lost for words to describe his feelings, he stared at Harry disgust beaming from his eyes.

"Shhh," groaned Harry. "Do you want to get yourself _killed?_ That's Fleur's cousin!"

"You are not seriously telling me she is related to Fleur. Fleur _Delacour_. That… goddess sat in front of us!"

"Yes Ron, now _shut up_!" His other best friend Hermione Granger, looked as though she was about to clout him round the head. HARD! Ron hastily stopped talking; he knew what Hermione was capable of when really angry. _NOT_ something he wanted to experience first-hand.

George's gasp however, was for an entirely different reason.

"She's _gorgeous_!" he exclaimed, his eyes fixed on the red-headed girl who had just entered the church and sat down at the front.

"Umm… o.k.…" whispered back Fred, who was starting to seriously fear for the sanity of his twin, "Whatever you say…"

George couldn't understand it. Maybe Fred wasn't looking at the same person as him. Yes, that must be it. How could he not see how stunningly beautiful this girl was otherwise? Or was he just losing his mind?

With this disturbing thought in his mind, George settled down to watch Bill and Fleur's wedding with everyone else.


	2. Realisation

**A/N **please review ppl! My first fanfic. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer **if you hadn't already guessed, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters (except Louisa) or any of the places. Wish I did, think of all the stuff I could buy with that money…

Chapter 2 - Realisation

"…and do you, Bill Arthur Weasley, take, Fleur Belle Delacour, to be your wife, in accordance with the laws of our community, with full prior knowledge of these laws and what they entail?"

"I do"

The church erupted into cheers and applause. Looking round, George could see both Hermione and Mrs Weasley with tears dripping into their laps, though whether his mother's tears were from happiness or despair that she now had Fleur as a daughter-in-law, he couldn't quite tell. Ginny, sat next to her, was looking scandalized, as if the thought of the brother she adored, marrying one of the women she hated most in the entire world, was just too much for her. She turned to face George, her face twisted as though she was about to be sick, as she got up and ran out, Fred - looking concerned, but also trying not to laugh at her expression – was right behind her.

If this had been any normal day, George would have run too, to escape the vomit-inducing scene he had seen far too many times already, of Bill kissing Fleur passionately, but right now he was far to preoccupied with the fact that the gorgeous red-head in front had just turned round, and appeared to be staring right at him!

He almost fainted when she whispered to him.

"Look, umm… is that guy who's just gone out, your twin or something. 'Cos if he is, can you like, introduce me at the party?..."

Then he realised she was in fact staring AT FRED! The rush of hatred he felt for his twin at that moment was completely new, and shocked him almost as much as the realisation that he had no chance, absolutely no chance at all, of _ever_ getting this feisty, flame-haired divinity in front, to even look at him as anything more than Fred's twin brother.

He was practically crying, something nobody who knew him would have thought possible, as he finally gave up staring at her, and, feeling awful because he didn't even know her name, ran out of the church after Fred and Ginny.


	3. Too much too ask

**A/N **– Hi everybody! Sorry this wasn't up earlier but I've been in Germany. Enjoy! Parts of the following chapters will be point of view. I'm just using the standard abbreviation (P.O.V) followed by the characters name. This is just a filler chapter so apologies for the lack of action.

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing that isn't rightfully mine (including but not limited to Harry Potter)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Too much to ask**

**P.O.V George**

I should have known it was too good to be true, as soon as she turned round. Things that seem that perfect usually are. And I've blown it _completely _now, running out of church like that, as if she didn't think I was weird enough already, staring at her all through the wedding. But what else could I do…? I couldn't have just sat there and agreed to introduce her to Fred later, could I? What would I have said…?

"Oh yes, that's my twin brother Fred. 'Course I'll introduce you at the party, sure. He won't go out with you however hard you try, because he thinks you're _really_ ugly and he knows I fancy you like crazy, but _yeah_ great, never mind!"

Oh yeah, that would have worked fantastically. NOT. So the only thing I could do was flee as fast as possible after Ginny, trying to look like a concerned brother and try to avoid her and Fred after I got outside.

But I suppose the idea of that going to plan was ludicrous even at the time, as I'd left out the small problem that Fred and I seem to have some sort of Twin ESP. I just hoped it would malfunction or something.

But no, even something as _simple_ as my siblings not noticing me was just _too much to ask_…

**P.O.V Fred**

I knew there was something wrong as soon as George came hurtling round the corner, almost falling flat into me and Ginny. I mean he wasn't out here because he was concerned about Ginny; we don't really go all out for comforting our siblings. Teasing them, playing practical jokes on them, laughing at them… all that stuff yes, but comforting them… nah, that's way out of our league. I was only out there because I couldn't stand another second of George staring at that Louisa girl, with his tongue practically lolling on the floor. I thought he'd be staying in there as long as possible, so I reasoned it really had to be something to do with her that upset him.

Quite clever, even if I do say so myself.

Especially when I turned out to be right.

Oh God George, you've still got Alicia back at school, GET OVER THAT DELACOUR GIRL, surely that's not _too much to ask _?

**P.O.V Ginny**

Why can't my brothers just be normal? But no, Bill has to go and fall in love with that Fleur, and get married to the stupid cow. Well no, I suppose she's not that bad. It could be a lot worse! He could be married to Pansy Parkinson or someone equally as idiotic. Or some Lavender-esque airhead. I suppose there really_ is _a bright side to everything. Ha… that'll be the day!

And now, God, even George is at it now. Just 'cos Fleur's stupid pig-ugly cousin, decides to come to her wedding doesn't mean he has to fall head-over-heels in love with the girl. But does George think like that…NO!

I'm not even supposed to know he fancies her really. Fred only told me to cheer me up when I was bawling my head off because Bill got married to that cow, idiot that he is. George didn't tell me, and I don't think he intends doing.

When he bumped into Fred and me (literally), he tried to pretend that he'd just come out to see how I was. Even Pansy could have seen through that one, this is my brother George we're talking about here. I know Fred only came because he didn't want to look at George acting like a lovesick puppy constantly! He's just as bad.

I suppose having strange brothers is something I've got to live with. I can't change the one's I've got, and - as much as they annoy me – I don't really want to. But is a tiny bit of common sense in their brains really _too much to ask_…?

**

* * *

A/N – Special thanks to Silly Spoon and Seshata for reviewing and being supportive of my work. Luvya**

Also, sorry about this chapter, I'm just back from Germany and still very tired and very hot, so I'll probably change it all soon as this really isn't good at all, but I'm too tired to care properly and try to think of something better.


End file.
